A Dangerous Game
by Sailor-Earth-Dragon
Summary: Shortly after Zydrate Anatomy. Graverobber breaks into Shilo's house through her mother's crypt. He comes across her as she's finishing a shower. Daddy's Little Girl isn't as innocent as he thinks. Grilo. Please R&R.


**Hi everyone! Thanks for stopping by to read my fic! This is my first try at ANY kind of fanfic, so please.. be gentle with your reviews. Constructive criticism is welcomed, even encouraged. The title and the italicized lyrics are from the song Dangerous Game from Jekyll and Hyde. The song was my inspiration for this fic. **

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera. It is the property of the amazingly talented Darren Smith and the Oh-So-Yummy Graver- I mean Terrance Zdunich. Dangerous Game belongs to Leslie Bricusse, Frank Wildhorn, Steve Cuden.**

_A Dangerous Game_

_I feel your fingers, cold on my shoulder, your chilling touch as it runs down my spine_

Shilo wrapped herself up in a fluffy white towel. She heard a creak on the stairs and glanced toward them, saw nothing and turned back around. She drew in a sudden breath as a deathly cold hand traced meaningless patterns over her back. She spun around, accidentally dropping the towel, and warm chocolate eyes met icy blue.

_Watching your eyes as they invade my soul, forbidden pleasures I'm afraid to make mine._

Graverobber's eyes bored into hers, smoldering with lust and an unspoken promise of salacious deeds. Shilo shivered under his sensual gaze and quickly picked up the towel so she could cover herself. He placed his hand on hers and lowered the towel away, his eyes exploring her wet, naked body with approval and appreciation.

_At the touch of your hand, at the sound of your voice, at the moment your eyes meet mine. I am out of my mind, I am out of control, full of feelings I can't define!_

Shilo looked away, blushing and her wet hair fell over her face. He brushed it back behind her ear. "You're beautiful," he purred and it nearly caused her knees to buckle. Shilo met his eyes and had to bite her lip to keep from moaning at the intensity she saw there. She began to tremble as she realized what he must have in mind, not in fear but anticipation.

_It's a sin with no name, like a hand in a flame, and our senses proclaim it's a dangerous game_

Graverobber leaned forward down and captured her mouth with his. Shilo moaned into the kiss as her body seared with desire. She pressed herself closer to him and ran her hands under his trench coat, slowly sliding it off of him. Shilo slipped her hands under Graverobber's shirt and ran her fingertips up and down his spine. He shuddered and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor.

_A darker dream that has no ending that's so unreal you believe that it's true!_

Shilo stepped back and marveled at his body for a moment. It was fantastic, like something out of a wet dream, perfectly sculpted. She wondered briefly if it was natural or the result of surgery. Shilo nipped at Graverobber's nipple and he gasped. His hands moved over her breasts, caressing them more gently than she expected, teasing _her_ nipples in return.

_A dance of death out of a mystery tale, the frightened princess doesn't know what to do!_

Shilo ran her nails down his back and he gasped again and moaned. Suddenly, his hand was around her throat, pinning her to the wall behind her. Graverobber's lips came crashing down on hers, his tongue thrusting deep into her mouth. Her eyes opened with shock and she uttered a small cry into his mouth. A thousand new emotions came crashing down on her.

_All I know is I'm lost and I'm counting the cost my emotions are in a spin!_

Graverobber ran his fingers through her hair and she relaxed into the kiss. Shilo's hands fumbled with the top of his pants which he slowly undid. She slid them down over his thighs and had to stop because of his knee high boots. He smiled as he watched her reaction to him. Her eyes widened as she took him all in. Shilo ran her hands over Graverobber's perfect body and smiled.

_I don't know who's to blame, it's a crime and a shame but it's true all the same, it's a dangerous game!_

Graverobber leaned down to Shilo and began running his tongue over her body, licking the beaded moisture off her skin. He started at her shoulders and worked his way lower. When he came to her breasts he flicked his tongue over her nipples, gently sucking each in turn. It was Shilo's turn to gasp, moaning softly as her body responded to his touch.

_No one speaks, not one word, but what words are in our eyes._

Shilo looked down at him, watching him ravish her body. Graverobber glanced up and met her eyes and they knew at that moment that there was no turning back now for either of them. She grabbed his hair and pulled him up to kiss him once more, her hands brushed over his abdomen and lower. She teased his member, caressing it, running her fingernails lightly down the shaft.

_Silence speaks, loud and clear all the words we don't want to hear!_

Shilo pushed him gently and because his pants were around his knees, Graverobber toppled over with Shilo on top of him. She straddled him, her eyes filled with carnal need. She bent and kissed him, then lowered herself onto him, gasping as he filled her. She began to move her hips against his, riding him in slow, deliberate strokes.

_At the touch of your hand, at the sound of your voice, at the moment your eyes meet mine. I am losing my mind, I am losing control full of feelings I can't define!_

Graverobber reached up and put his hands on her hips, gently massaging them with his thumbs. Shilo bent down and whispered in his ear, "C'mon, show me what you got, Graverobber." He groaned and rolled, pinning her to the floor by her wrists. "Your wish is my command," he whispered huskily as he threw her legs over his shoulders and began thrusting rapidly.

_It's a sin with no name, no remorse and no shame, Fire, fury and flame, 'cause the Devil's to blame and the angels proclaim! _

Shilo's body shimmered with sweat as the flames of her own lust engulfed her. She trembled as she neared her peak. Graverobber felt her tightening and groaned as his own climax washed over him. Shilo felt his release and screamed as her own came upon her. Graverobber collapsed beside her, panting and shaking. "_**Beep beep beep!**__Medicine reminder! Medicate immediately!"_ He chuckled, "Well, I guess I showed you." Shilo shot him a look as she snatched her pills off the sink.

_It's a dangerous game!_


End file.
